The present invention is with respect to a three-point safety belt system having a belt takeup pulley, a belt runner with an eye with the belt running through it next to a cross-bar of the runner which is at a point where two lengths of the belt trained in the one case across the hips or pelvis of the user and in the other case, across his or her chest, come together, the runner being designed to keep the chest and hip lengths of the belt in their desired position and at their desired adjustment.
Such a safety belt system has been put forward at an earlier date by the present inventor (see German Pat. No. 2,552,016), using a buckle-like bar, as a separate part, in front of the eye of the belt runner for keeping the two said lengths across the chest and across the hips in their desired position. In two further developments of the invention (the German Offenlegungsschrift specifications Nos. 2,906,540 and 2,927,396) steps were to be taken for stopping, more specifically, damage to the belt by such a buckle system while on the other hand, making certain that no change in size of the two lengths of the belt were possible, that is to say, once the belt had been put on and the adjustment made in the length in the first place.